Petrova Fire: Tatia's Return
by TheOriginalVDSweetheart
Summary: She has returned and nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

She showed up like an angel in the night in Cami's last moments. Vincent burst through the door followed by a trail of people attempting to stop him from ruining the time Klaus had left with Cami. Tatia stood behind, waiting until Vincent called her forward after explaining to Klaus that the blood of a doppelganger, vampire or not, would heal Camille.

Klaus and Elijah watched Tatia with an intense gaze as she looked around for a sharp object. She broke a glass and cut her hand, holding it over Camille's head, allowing her blood to drip on Camille's lips and seep through into her mouth. Nothing happened at first. Klaus glared at Vincent, clearly about to rip him apart, when his attention turned back to Camille.

Camille's heart rate began to speed up and then return to a normal pace. She opened her eyes and looked at the people who were staring at her. They all had tense gazes and Camille feeling much better, felt like laughing, but instead she made one of her clever remarks. "Oh, that's nice. I'm in hell." She said as a smile graced her face.

Klaus hugged her, tightly. His heart was overflowing with joy. He didn't know how or what just happened, but he knew that Camille was alive and right now that was all that mattered to him. He pulled back from the hug and gave Camille a passionate kiss. Every one, as excited as they were that Camille had been saved, took their cue to leave. Tatia was the last one out. She looked back at them and shut the door behind her.

Tatia made her way out of the house, without a lot of questions. Elijah was in his study staring into space. How was she alive after all this time? It was a question that ran through his mind over and over. Her face and the image of a red door flashed through his mind over and over.

As Tatia walked out of the house, Vincent was waiting for her. "Do you think they know?" he asked her.

"Know who exactly I am? Of course they do. Know that I have been keeping tabs on them? I think that they will guess."

"Elijah, he looked the most shocked." Vincent pointed out.

"Yes, and I told you that I have a history with both of them, but Elijah. He has always had my heart."

Vincent nodded and began walking down the steps. While Tatia stood at the door for the longest time, before turning and going back into the house. There was unfinished business and though, she'd been avoiding direct contact with the Mikaelsons for a thousand years, it was time to face the music.

She walked through the house, searching for Elijah. She found him in his study, staring blankly at the wall. He was startled into reality when she spoke to him. "Elijah...?"

Elijah turned his gaze to her, unable to speak for a moment, before he whispered, "How...?"

Tatia smiled. She looked down and looked back up. Veins covered her face and her eyes turned blood red. Her fangs were as sharp as the pain in Elijah's heart. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her face returning to normal.

Elijah stood, "How?" He said again, this time more firmly.

"I was not completely dead when I was brought to your mother. My pulse was fading, rapidly. Rebekah was the first to know that your blood could heal, but it was too late. I died with her blood in my system. It took a while for me to wake. Your mother had already had me buried by the time that I awoke in transition. I was so angry at you and her, too. I left without a trace. After about a century, my anger festered into a hate for vampires, but only the one's who caused harm to the humans. The ones who couldn't control their thirst." Tatia explained. Her voice was like velvet, soft and smooth.

Elijah had to turn away from her. "You hated me so that you would let me live eternity thinking that you were dead." He walked over to the window and stared out at the rainy, New Orleans street. The water on the pavement glistened.

Tatia sat on the sofa. Her lips drawn into a line. Her silence caused Elijah to turn around. She cleared her throat. "I thought I did. Until I caught up with you." Elijah seemed confused, before she said, "If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live."

Elijah's eyes revealed his shock. "You are Katerina?"

"No. You know very well that I am not and never could be. But, in the garden that day, it was me." Tatia explained.

"How many times have you pretended to be Katerina?"

"Only once. That day. I locked Katerina in her chambers for the day and compelled her to sleep until nightfall. When she awoke, I was there, giving her all of my memories of the day and disappearing into the night. I am quite surprised that she did not reveal it to you, once she had turned." Tatia smiled, sadly, fiddling with her hands.

Elijah walked over to her, pulled her up, and caressed her face, rubbing it with his thumb. Then, he snapped her neck and caught her as she fell into his arms. He carried her up to his room and lay her on his bed. He hated that he couldn't hate her for letting him think she was dead, but it was no secret that Elijah wasn't selfish. After all, he had wronged her. He had ended her human life. It was his fault that she was the way she was.

Elijah stared at Tatia, laying there, in his bed in the flesh. He spotted her familiar birth mark that he'd kissed so many times. It was a spot on her collarbone that could barely be seen. It was the only difference in appearance between Tatia and Katherine and Elena. For a moment, he let his anger fade and he rejoiced in the fact that she was alive.

Tatia's eyes fluttered open, hours later. It took so much longer for her to wake than everyone else, even still. The room was spinning and her vision was out of focus. Once it came back into focus, she wasn't sure where she was. Then, she remembered Elijah had snapped her neck. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up. Tatia walked down the stairs with an elegance that anyone could admire. She wanted to tear him apart for snapping her neck, but she only smiled. She was a lady and she wouldn't snoop to his level.

"Well, Elijah. It's been a pleasure. Goodbye." Tatia walked passed him.

"Leaving so soon?" Klaus came down the stairs, smirking.

Tatia turned, looking at Klaus, then shifted her eyes to meet Elijah's. "I have no reason to stay." She turned back around and took her leave.

Klaus laughed.

"Does this amuse you?" Elijah asked his brother.

"Slightly."

Elijah tilted his head. "You knew."

"Of course I did." Klaus went back up the stairs, laughing.

Elijah stood there, glaring. "And you didn't think to inform me that she was alive?"

Klaus stopped, but didn't turn around. "And you didn't think to inform me that you had killed her. I believe we're even in this matter." He continued to his room.


	2. Too Late

Tatia was at the bar. She really wasn't the type, though. She hated bars. She was only there, because she really needed a drink. Seeing Elijah that day was a wake up call to all that she was missing. She was staring at her glass laying her head on her hand.

"In distress, love?" She heard a familiar voice. She lifted her head to glance over at Klaus, before turning her gaze forward.

"Distress? No. Distress would mean I need someone to save me. I would say..." She picked up her glass and brought it close to her lips. "I'm reminiscing on what once was and will never be again." She drank down the rest of her drink and put the glass down on the bar.

"Hm. And who says that it will never happen again? Elijah certainly doesn't act as if that's the case." Klaus smirked as he turned his attention to the bartender. He ordered himself a drink and sipped on it.

"I said, Klaus." Tatia looked at him, sternly.

"Pride is a horrid thing, Tatia. Trust me when I say that 'I love you' isn't something to tell someone in their last moments, rather than show them before their death. You will only regret it forever. And as an immortal creature, forever is quite some time." Klaus nudged her a bit.

Tatia couldn't help, but smile. She had missed Klaus as well. They had run into each other on a few occasions, but not in the last two centuries. She stared at Klaus as he stood up and dropped a twenty on the bar.

"I best get back to Camille." He stated. "I'll see you sooner rather than later." He smirked, and then he was gone.

Tatia tapped her fingers on the bar. She stood up and dropped the bartender a tip, before walking from the bar. The night air was cool. She soon found herself at the door of the mansion. She rang the doorbell twice before Freya answered. "Hello, Tatia. How can I help you at this hour?"

"I came by to check on Camille." Tatia smiled.

"Well, she's sleeping.."

"Freya.." Klaus walked down the stairs and leaned on the bottom of the railing. "Let her in. After all, she's practically family." He smirked.

Freya rolled her eyes and held the door open wide enough for Tatia to walk in.

Tatia walked passed Freya. Klaus led her up the stairs to his room, where Camille lay in bed, reading.

Cami looked up from her book. "Hi." She smiled as genuinely as she could.

"Hi." Tatia smiled back at her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you for saving my life. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Camille questioned.

"Tatia Petrova." She sighed, "Klaus never mentioned me?" She looked at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Careful, love. I may just bite it off." Klaus smirked, leaning against the door.

Camille rolled her eyes. Her expression became perplexed as she turned her attention back to Tatia. "You're Elijah's red door.

Tatia made a horrified face. "I'm Elijah's what?"

Klaus came and sat on the bed. "Red door. It is a metaphor for his secret that he kept lock away of killing you."

"Oh. Right." She gave a somber look.

"You still care for him." Camille observed.

"Yes, but..."

"But..nothing. Don't wait until it's too late. No one deserves to a goodbye that way."

"Is Elijah dying? Because everyone keeps telling me that."

Camille looked to Klaus. Klaus looked away. "The prophecy states that we shall all fall. One by friend, one by family, and one by foe."

Tatia stood up. She looked at both of them. "It can't be true. Originals can't die, can they?"

"We thought not, but turns out that we can."

Tatia backed away and vamped from the room. She walked down the hall to Elijah's room. Hayley was there and he was holding her. Tatia stared at them and sighed. She was already too late in a whole other way. She left the house at normal speed feeling human and heartbroken, but she knew that she did it to herself. If she wanted him, she should have went back to him a thousand years earlier.


	3. Memories and Revenge

Tatia went to the graveyard and packed up her things in the tomb that Vincent had allowed her to stay in. She was throwing her things into her bag when Klaus arrived.

Klaus leaned on the frame of the door unable to enter. "I suppose that you are leaving. And so soon. What a shame! I might have let you in on a slaying that is in order."

His smirk annoyed Tatia. She wanted to leave and never look back, but as a vampire hunter, she was curious. "And who's slaying would that be?" She asked, zipping up her bag.

"Lucien Castle, who bit Camille." Klaus said, his mouth twitching at the name and his nostrils flaring.

Tatia stared at Klaus for the longest time. She sighed, "You are in love with Camille, Elijah with Hayley. What room is there for me?"

"Tatia, there has always been plenty of room for you in our lives. If not as a lover, as a friendly companion." He closed his eyes and sighed, before opening them and looking at her, "You were my first love and you tore my heart to bits, but I have never and will never hold it against you."

"When were you aware that I was alive?" Tatia questioned, jumping on a table and sitting, refraining from her packing.

"You once impersonated Katerina. We made love, remember?" Klaus smiled.

"I do, but what gave me away?"

"Your birthmark. I had no attachment to Katerina. In fact, I had every plan to sacrifice her to break my curse, but when I saw the mark, the one on your collarbone, I remembered you. I went into Katerina's chambers to discover her in bed and unable to wake her. I thought that perhaps it could be a perpetrator. So, I went into the garden and took you from Elijah..."

Tatia smiled. She interrupted him. "You took me into your study and kissed me.."

"Correct. You made your signature move of biting my lip. That's when I knew. I couldn't control my emotions. Anger for not letting it be known that you were alive, joy because you were living and breathing, hurt because you didn't come back to me, at least. I didn't care much for Elijah at that particular moment. I picked you up and took you to bed. I expected some sort of protest, but you put up none."

"I was..."

"Caught in the moment? Turned on?"

Tatia rolled her eyes. "Yes. And of course. There's always been that sexual tension there, even after I chose Elijah."

"Well, I am the better looking of the two."

Tatia jumped down and grabbed her bag, walking passed him and out of the tomb. "Don't we have revenge to seek?"

Klaus watched her as she walked pass. "That we do."


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus followed Tatia through the graveyard. He came to realize that she wasn't headed towards the exit. Tatia stopped in front of a tomb that was not open.

"Everything that we need is in this tomb." Tatia proclaimed, "But, vampires cannot enter."

Klaus met her eyes. "Then, what do you suppose we do?"

Tatia's face turned as serious as ever. "Vampires cannot enter the tomb, but if there was no longer a tomb, then we could get what is inside."

"Destroy the tomb without destroying the contents.." Klaus tapped his finger on his lips.

Tatia walked over to the door of the tomb. She gave a round house kick to it, cracking the wall. Then, she punched it causing it to fall in. She smirked at Klaus, daring him to outdo her. Of course, he did, but she proved to be much more than a pretty face as the tomb crumbled down at their hands.

Tatia sifted through the remains, looking through the spell books until she found the one that they needed. It required a very powerful witch and Klaus assured Freya would do it.

"Return to what once was." Freya read the spell they presented her with upon returning to the mansion. "This isn't easy," She said, looking up to their eyes that were analyzing her. "But, it could be done, if the ingredients were found. I'll need a drop of Lucien's blood, a drop of Tatia's, and a dash of white oak. The latter will be impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Freya." Tatia reached into her bag and took a vile of what looked like ash, but Freya knew what it was.

"Planned to kill an Original?"

"Planned? No, but if it had come to it, I would." Tatia confessed. She handed Freya the vile. She took one of her knives out and cut her hand, walking over to an empty glass on a nearby table and dripping it into the glass. "Since Lucien does not effect me, I will be the one to retrieve his."

Freya nodded, but Klaus protested. "No." He growled.

Tatia stared at him. "No?"

"He could kill you in other ways."

"And? He could kill any of you, easily." Tatia turned and headed towards the door. She opened it and things went dark.

When she woke hours later, she realized that she was still in the mansion on the couch. Klaus and Freya were gone and no one seemed to be home. She checked all the rooms for any sign of life. When she tried to leave the house, she was knocked back. Tatia became one pissed off Petrova. She waited for Klaus to return. Freya and Hayley returned first. They looked sad. Had Klaus been killed? Was it Elijah? Tatia's anger faded. Elijah was the next to return. Although, part of her was happy, her heart dropped into her stomach. She sat on the couch, staring at the door. She hadn't said anything to any of the survivors as of yet. Tatia was still pissed about being sidelined for no apparent reason, but the fact that Klaus could be dead made her break inside. They were, she recalled his words, friends if nothing else.

Klaus opened the door, carrying a body in his arms. The blonde in his arms was no doubt lifeless. He had so much emotion in his eyes as he caught Tatia's. She didn't know what to say. Klaus went upstairs and then came down with the body and a box of matches. He went outside without a word to anyone and set his dear Camille on fire. He stared at the flame until it was completely out and all that remained was ashes. He got a shovel and covered the ashes with dirt. "Goodbye, love." Tears glistened in his eyes.

As Klaus walked back into the mansion almost two hours later, after sitting outside, everyone stared, but he said nothing. He only went to his room. Klaus stared at the wall, sitting in a chair and drinking.

Tatia finally decided that she could leave him to mourning no longer. She needed to know what happened. She walked in quietly and shut the door.

Klaus turned his attention to her. "A lot of good saving her in the first place did."

Tatia frowned, "It gave you a little more time with her." She said softly.

Klaus laughed, "Time? Time! We should have had plenty of time!" He stood up walking towards Tatia. "We should have had eternity!" He turned and threw the glass against the wall. He pushed over tables and broke everything that he could get his hands on before bursting into tears. "It's not fair!"

Tatia grabbed him, but he pushed her away. She grabbed him again and held on for dear life.

Klaus leaned on her, his body going limp, causing both of them to fall to the floor in a sitting position. He cried on Tatia's chest. "I loved her! I loved her, Tatia!" He proclaimed as Tatia stroked his hair.

"I know." She leaned her head on his.

Klaus didn't care that he was weak and vulnerable at the moment. The woman holding him would never see him that way. Not when they were human and not now. "Lucien payed for what he did to her, but he killed her right in front of me before I extracted his heart." He looked up at Tatia. "She could have been saved had I not trapped you. I forget that you can take care of your own and in the midst of keeping you from harm, I forgot her."

"KLAUS! YOU DID NOT FORGET HER!" Tatia growled. "You didn't expect her to get involved when she knew the consequences!"

Klaus lifted himself up. He sighed, "I cannot see it that way."

Tatia got up and straightened herself, before holding out her hand. "I refuse to let you see it any other way." She helped him up. "Rest. I will be down the hall and we will talk tomorrow when you've slept after the horrid day." She turned and left quickly. Once in the guest room, Tatia locked the door and slid down behind it. She felt so saddened by the fact one of the strongest people she'd ever came into contact with had fell apart in her arms. He blamed himself and nothing that she could say would change that, but she would damn sure try.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus was in a harsh mood for weeks. He took it out on everyone, but Tatia Petrova wouldn't take it like most. She put him in his place.

Tatia walked into his study. She closed the door behind her.

"To what do I owe this visit? Have you not learned that I am not in the mood to speak with anyone or do I have to snap your pretty little neck for you to understand?" Klaus said, not looking up.

Tatia approached Klaus and sat across from him. "Shut your mouth. I am sorry about Camille, but it is no more my fault than it is yours. And, as I have said plenty, it was not your fault. So, you will not take it out on me!"

Before Tatia could react, Klaus had her thrown against a wall and was squeezing her neck. "Say another word and I will extract your heart and feed it to you."

Tatia kneed him in the gut and pushed him backwards. Klaus looked surprised. He ran at Tatia knocking her down. They began at fight that ended with a stake raised above Tatia's head as she straddled him.

"Do it. Go ahead." Klaus dared.

Tatia threw the stake backwards. "Stop." She growled.

He flipped her over and pinned her. His lips came inches from hers. He had lots of harsh comments, but he didn't breathe a word. He leaned in and kissed her.

Tatia closed her eyes as their lips met. She opened them and pushed him off of her. "Klaus, you are in mourning. You are trying to stop the pain, but I can assure you that I am not the answer!"

Klaus stared at her. "I never said that you were..." He mumbled.

Tatia stood up. She turned and ran out of the door, disappearing into the night. Klaus was her forbidden zone. He always had been. Elijah was the safe choice and that's exactly why she made it, but now, after a thousand years, is she to continue to run from what she truly wants?


	6. Chapter 6

Tatia left town. She returned weeks later in the middle of another crisis. This time, Vincent was not an ally and neither was Marcel. In fact, they were both at the center of it.

To kill Lucien, Freya had channeled the ancestors to turn him back, but Vincent had now cut her off from them. There seemed to be no way to fix it. That was until Tatia came back. She was a hunter and the first task of every good hunter was to research what they were hunting. She crept in the shadows, watching the events that occurred. Then, she went to every witch that she'd met over the years to acquire information on whatever they knew. Several of the witches across the river in Mississippi knew exactly how to reverse the serum due to their association with the coven of the ninth ward.

"Since your blood is what turned him, it can turn him back, no spell necessary, but..." The witch paused.

Tatia tilted her head feeling anxiety of what was to come next. "He'd have to drink every drop of it. You'd have to get him to drain you."

"How do I do that?" She asked. Her heart was pounding.

"We will help you, because you have been an ally of ours for generations, but we want no association with the Mikaelsons."

"Kalyn, I will make sure you are safe. You don't need to worry about the Mikaelson family." Tatia assured as she got up from the table they sat at.

Tatia watched and waited for a confrontation to occur between Marcel and the Mikaelson's. It seemed like it wouldn't, but just as she was about to let her guard down, Marcel came after the Mikaelsons. He attempted to kill both Klaus and Elijah. He had almost succeeded when Tatia showed up. She had cut every major vein in her body and the witches were chanting "The call of the siren." spell to lure him to her.

Marcel found himself unable to resist, unable to think. He let both Elijah and Klaus' go, ruining his chance to take them down and started towards Tatia. She tried to run, but didn't get very far. Every sip of her blood flowed into his mouth until she grew limp. He threw her to the ground. He could feel his power draining. He stared up at the balcony to see two witches, who were smirking at him. He recognized them. They had left New Orleans when he put the witches under lock and key.

"Funny how the tables turn," Kailyn chuckled, walking down the stairs. Her power easily crippled Marcel now that he was weakening back into a normal vampire. "Don't worry, Marcel. You didn't kill Tatia, either. She will wake and may I just warn you that she is very talented in the art of murder when it comes to vampires like you, but then again, I don't think she'll have the chance. It seems that there are two very eager Orginals who want a peace of you. If I were you," she lowered her voice to a whisper and turned to leave, "I wouldn't turn around." She walked from the house and met her friend outside, who had already made her way out for safety purposes.

"Shall we rid ourselves of Vincent?" The other witch asked her.

Kailyn walked down the stairs and down the street. "Oh, yes, we shall..."

Back at the mansion, Elijah didn't bother with Marcel at the moment. His concern seemed to be on Tatia, while Klaus and Freya pondered how to kill the traitor. Klaus' eyes kept wandering over to Tatia as well. He watched as Tatia wrapped her in his arms and picked her up. He vamped up the stairs and put her in his bed.

It took forever for Tatia to wake. She awoke and even before she opened her eyes, she whispered, "Klaus...?" Elijah felt a strange sense of jealousy. As Tatia opened her eyes, she smiled at him. "Elijah." Her voice was soft and she brought her hand to his face. Then, her expression changed. She took her hand away. She stared into his eyes. "I love you, Elijah, but...I'm not in love with you."

Elijah laughed as he realized the truth at that moment. "Nor am I, anymore. However, I do wish you'd stay." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

A voice at the door caught him off guard, "Oh, she doesn't have a choice in the matter. She has done it now by letting us know that she's alive." Klaus smirked.

Tatia stared at him as Elijah exited the room, touching his brothers shoulder before he left. Klaus came to her bedside. "Where have you been?" He whispered.

"I was clearing my head, trying to figure out why the hell I all of a sudden decided to involve myself with the Mikaelsons' again." Tatia confessed.

"And?"

"And? It doesn't matter."

"You wanted Elijah was all."

"Oh, for the love of God. Shut your jealous mouth up and kiss me."

"I would, but we both know it would escalate and I'm sure dear Elijah doesn't want to hear you worship my name." Klaus leaned down and met her lips, despite his words. And, just as he thought, it escalated into him making love to her. Yet, neither of them truly cared about how the rest of the household felt about it. This was Tatia's choice and Klaus finally captured his Petrova Fire.


End file.
